User blog:Positive Elixir Trade/Balance Change Coming 12/11
Spells / Crown Tower damage -5%/ Their crown tower damages are decreasing from 40% of their normal damage to 35%. Not much will change, but Zap, and The Log will have less of an impact on Princess Towers. Arrows won't be changed a lot when it comes to chip damage on Crown Towers because you never EVER rely on Arrows to chip a tower. *Zap 64 -> 56 *The Log 96 -> 84 *Arrows 98 -> 86 *Fireball 229 -> 201 *Poison 30 x 8 -> 27 x 8 (240 -> 216) *Lightning 335 -> 293 *Rocket 493 -> 432 These lesser damages from these spells will make decision making more important than ever. However, 6 Rockets will still take down a Princess Tower, so the Rocket isn't changed AT ALL. Elixir Collector / Hitpoints -13% / The Pump's hitpoints are going down from 1020 to 887. Now, Arrows will be able to deny 3 elixir from replenishing, and Lightning will now completely shut it down. Lightning is now going to be THE BEST counter to the Pump. Now question will the Lightning be able to take out the Pump and deal free chip damage to the Princess tower because of it's 3 tile radius. Hog Rider / Hitspeed - 0.1 seconds / Load Time + 0.1 seconds His decreased hit speed won't change all that much, but his DPS is going down from 176 to 165. He used to take 13.8 seconds to take down a Princess Tower once he initiated, now he'll take 14.8 seconds to take her down. He still has more DPS than a Musketeer, but now less than Night Witch, Elite Barbarians, and Mega Minion. Knight / Hitspeed - 0.1 seconds His hitspeed is decreasing from 1.1 second to 1.2 seconds. Before, the Knight was full-blown OP. His damage output is decreasing by 9%. From 145 to 132. He now has the DPS as the Dart Goblin did when his hitspeed was 0.7 seconds. Interations with the Valkyrie will be relatively the same. 1 on 1, the Valkyrie will still win with a sliver of health. Goblins / Damage -6% Their damage is decreasing from 106 to 100. It will take them 1 extra stab to take down most units, but no much will be noticable because there a 3 of them. Before, a Goblin Barrel used to deal 742 damage to a Princess Tower. Now, they will deal 700 damage. This also affects the Goblin Gang. Though with Lightning's nerf, Goblins will deal more damage to the Princess Tower than Lightning! Precisly 300 damage as long as the Goblins are staggered to the edge of the bridge. Prince / Health + 5% / His health is increasing from 1463 to 1536. Nothing will change with his health, though his hitspeed increase is another story. Hitspeed + 0.1 seconds / The Prince is also getting a hitspeed buff. From 1.5 second to 1.4 seconds. He is now going to share the same hitspeed as his dark brother. This increased hitspeed might mean he can squeeze in one extra hit on the Princess Tower before dying. He used to take 10.7 seconds to take down a Princess Tower, now he can swipe her away in 10.0 seconds. Ice Golem / Death Slow Duration - 1.0 seconds / The Ice Golem's death slow is half as long. This decreased slow will mean units will now be less influenced by the slow. This also means less Golem Flurries with YOUR luck. Giant Skeleton / Health + 5% / This Titian's health is increasing from 2660 to 2793. Back when everyone used Giant Skeleton, his death explosion would result in many stalemates at the bridge. This might call for a frustrating meta, but fortunately, I don't play Clash Royale anymore. Skeleton Barrel / Added Death Damage / Not specified on what's it's radius, damage or targetation will be. Cya on Monday! Guards / Health +5% / Damage +5% / Hitspeed + 0.1 seconds/ These troublemakers can replace Goblins as they are recieving a buff. They were suprisingly underused in the last meta. Their health, damage and hitspeed are increasing from 84, 84, and 1.2 seconds to 88, 88, and 1.1 seconds. They will be more viable against single target troops and tanks. That also means their DPS is increasing from 70 to 80. Mortar / Bug Fix / Before, when troops with a 5.0 tile attack range would go and attack a Mortar, the Mortar would look pretty into the troops that destroyed it's very soul, not attacking at all. This is being fixed. Inferno Tower and Inferno Dragon / Will reset after destoying shields from shielded units / For some reason, on Supercell's last attempt to do this, the bug fix was immediately reversed. Now they could be potentialy fixing this bug for REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Category:Blog posts